


Open Skies

by EHyde



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: The first (and the second) time Jaeha flew with Kija.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during their stay at Ik-su's house after the Awa arc.

Jaeha woke to an acorn falling on his shoulder and looked up, expecting to see Shinah’s little squirrel. Instead, he saw Kija’s many-layered robes draped over the branch above him. “…Kija?”

“Oh, good morning, Jaeha!” The white dragon was probably looking down to speak to him, but Jaeha couldn’t see past all that fabric. He pulled off the cloak he’d been using as a blanket, then hopped up to the higher branch, and sat down beside the other dragon. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine,” said Jaeha. It was a bit earlier than he’d have chosen to rise–the sun wasn’t even up yet–but the approaching dawn cast a warm glow over the misty valley below, and Jaeha didn’t regret the sight. “I must say, I didn’t expect anyone else to come up here.” Aside from the height of the tree itself, they were nearly halfway up the cliffside near the priest’s house. Jaeha had come here in one jump, but for Kija, it would have been a significant hike.

“Don’t act that surprised; I’ve been climbing trees since before I can remember.”

“Ah … is this beautiful oak forever scarred by your claws?”

“I was careful!” Kija protested, indignant.

“So why _did_ you seek me out?” Jaeha asked.

“Last night was the first time in weeks we’ve been able to sleep with a roof over our heads,” said Kija. “When you didn’t join us, I thought something must be wrong. But …” He looked back out over the valley. “That’s not it, is it?”

“I’ve never been one for roofs and ceilings,” Jaeha agreed. Kija could be surprisingly insightful, on occasion. He wasn’t going to add that the fact that the roof in question belonged to a priest still unnerved him, a little. He hadn’t come along with this group because of any prophecy, he’d come because of—

Suddenly, the sun crested the horizon, a vibrant red disc behind the golden haze. Morning fog in the valley below them glowed pink in the light, trees turned from shadows to brilliant green, and here and there the light caught the river in glittering patches of orange. Jaeha heard Kija’s sharp intake of breath. “Thank you for leading me to this place,” he said. “I’d never have seen such a sight from below.” Then— “It reminds me of her.” He looked to Jaeha expectantly.

Jaeha sighed. Of course the scene before him reminded him of Yona. Not just the color of the sun, but the way everything suddenly was made vibrant by that light. But Yona wasn’t the one who had sought him out this morning, and for a moment, Jaeha had thought that he might finally be able to connect with Kija over something other than the destiny of the four dragons. “You’re incredibly beautiful in this morning light, too, you know,” he said. Kija had always had a cool, delicate beauty that hid his true strength, but the red-gold glow made even his sharp claws seem warm and inviting. For just a moment, the blush in his cheeks was more than just the rosy sunlight–then Kija glared at him. “Well, not when you look at me with a face like that!”

“I know that love potion wore off days ago, so refrain from making jokes like that,” said Kija.

“… right.”

“We should head back.”

Jaeha sighed. Whatever moment they’d had was gone. He was beginning to regret that love potion, no matter how fun it had been at the time. “Right,” he repeated. He stood up again on the sturdy branch, and watched as Kija did the same, surprisingly sure-footed despite his clothing. “Well, let’s go,” he said, picking up the white dragon and leaping into the landscape they had moments ago merely observed. It wasn’t until they landed, when he set Kija down and was met with a look of breathless awe, that he realized—

He’d never flown with Kija before.

* * *

“Ryokuryuu, do you need help scouting this morning?”

“We’re not traveling today, are we?”

“Then how about finding a town to buy supplies?”

“I don’t think we need anything…” Jaeha gave Kija a moment, wondering what excuse the white dragon would come up with next. It was kind of cute. He’d been quiet as they ate breakfast–by the time they returned, Yun already had food prepared–but afterwards, after Jaeha had found a quiet spot to relax by the stream, Kija had sought him out again.

“Well then–as two of the four dragons, we should become familiar with each other’s power.” Exactly the sort of reasoning he wasn’t interested in. Kija extended his claws. “I will demonstrate mine, as well.”

“Already seen it, thanks.” Jaeha sighed. “Just say you had fun.”

“I—”

“Say _‘flying with you was fun, and I want to do it again.’_ ”

“I couldn’t ask you to use your power simply for my own enjoyment…”

Poor Kija. He looked honestly troubled by that thought, though he must realize how transparent his excuses were. “And if I said I would enjoy it, too?” Was that a hint of a blush? He stepped forward, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Kija’s face, grinning as the blush deepened. “Say _‘I’ve never felt anything so exhilarating in my life, Jaeha, I want to ride you every day.’_ ” Kija turned bright red and stormed away.

Jaeha didn’t see Kija again until late afternoon. He was already beginning to regret the extent of his teasing, and when he heard that the white dragon had spent the afternoon working in the priest’s vegetable garden, he regretted it even more. This should have been a day to relax. “Kija,” he said. “I’ll take you flying, no questions asked.”

Kija smiled, but then he shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said. “You don’t need to pretend to enjoy my company.”

“Um.” Jaeha blinked. Where had that come from. “Lying about something like that wouldn’t be very beautiful,” he said.

“Then, if you’re not–then why do you constantly reject our bond as dragons?”

Jaeha sighed. “I’m not interested in anyone else telling me how I ought to feel about someone,” he said. “In that sense, I reject our bond.” Kija looked down. “However,” Jaeha continued, “I know how _I_ feel. Do you really think what we had this morning was a lie?”

“… You even meant even the part where you said—?” God, Kija was so cute when he blushed!

“All of it,” Jaeha confirmed.

“Well then—” Kija took a deep breath. “Jaeha, your feelings about our bond are confusing, or confused, or possibly both.” He paused. “However … flying with you was fun, and I want to do it again.”

“Ah …” Jaeha grinned. He gathered Kija into his arms, one hand around his waist and the other under his legs. Though Kija looked outward and he couldn’t see the white dragon’s face, he could feel Kija’s excitement–because like it or not, they _were_ connected by the dragons’ blood–as he leapt into the sky. “Then, let’s go!”


End file.
